Han Solo
Han Solo was a Human smuggler from the manufacturing planet Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. On the run from Imperial officials, Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He officially joined the Alliance in 4 ABY and was immediately commissioned as a general. He led the strike team that helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. RPG D6 Stats (Note: These Stats represent Han Solo as of Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, the Battle of Hoth.) Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 7D, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 10D, (s)Blaster: Blaster Rifle 7D, Blaster Artillery 6D+1, Dodge 8D, Grenade 5D+1, Melee Combat 7D+1, Missile Weapons 4D+2, Pick Pocket 4D+1, Running 3D+2, Vehicle Blasters 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 6D+2, Business 6D, (s)Business: Smuggling 7D, Cultures 5D+1, Intimidation 6D+2, Languages 5D+2, Law Enforcement 5D, Planetary Systems 7D+2, Streetwise 7D+2, (s)Streetwise: Jabba the Hutt’s Organization 9D+2, Survival 7D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 8D, Beast Riding 5D+2, (s)Beast Riding Tauntaun 6D, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 7D, Capital Ship Shields 4D+1, Communications 5D, Ground Vehicle Operations 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 7D+1, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 7D, (s)Space Transports: YT-1300 Transports 11D+1, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starship Gunnery 9D, Starship Shields 6D+2, Swoop Operation 6D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 8D, Command 6D, Con 8D, Forgery 5D, (s)Forgery: Ship IDs 7D, Gambling 8D, Hide 8D, Persuasion 5D, Search 5D+2, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 8D+1, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Lifting 5D+1, Stamina 7D, Swimming 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolitions 6D+2, Droid Programming 5D+1, Droid Repair 5D+1, Ground Vehicle Repair 3D, Repulsorlift Repair 7D, Security 7D, Space Transports Repair 6D, (s)Space Transports Repair:YT-1300 Transports 9D, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Modified DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1), Modified Blaster Rifle (6D+2), Comlink, Modified YT-1300 Light Freighter The Millennium Falcon Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters